


Skinny ass Brooklyn Kids

by Faye_Claudia



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, One Shot, The Battle of New York
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faye_Claudia/pseuds/Faye_Claudia
Summary: Jake gets caught in the thick of everything during the Battle of New York.





	Skinny ass Brooklyn Kids

Jake’s a Brooklyn kid. Born and raised, and sometimes, when he’s dealing with the Vulture going into a spiel about how great Queens was when he was a kid, about how Queen’s kids do it better, he thinks about how there was a skinny ass kid from Brooklyn, with shitty prospects, who became America’s icon of kickassery. Honestly, if it wasn’t for Bruce Willis and the sheer epic-ness that is Die Hard, he’d probably have tried to join the army ala-Steve Rogers style.

The point being, sometimes, Detective Jake Peralta, NYPD, reminds himself that skinny-ass Brooklyn kids with shitty prospects are kind of the shining star-spangled hope of the nation. Like right now, while he’s actually facing the Captain America, in the middle of an alien invasion.

 

Seriously, what is his life?

 

Jake’s literally never setting foot in Manhattan after this. Jake, Rosa and Amy had been working on a case with a precinct in Hell’s Kitchen when the sky opened and their lives turned into a blockbuster movie.

 

Later, people will start rationalizing; he’s a look-alike, a copy, a trained agent who put on the costume to inspire hope. But Jake’s a Brooklyn kid, he grew up wanting to be this guy – he’d tried to convince his mom to change his name to Steve McClane when he was a kid – and he has no idea how, but he knows that he’s talking to Captain Steven Grant Rogers himself in the middle of an alien invasion. Other cops – no one from the nine-nine, duh – question him, but Jake just jumps when the guy says to, and manages to get civilians out of a fallen bus, and then covers them as they run for a building that’s still standing. Rosa’s got his back, and Santiago’s rushing towards them, and there’s no time to crack a joke about alien overlords now, or to throw a Die Hard reference somewhere into “Captain America said to set up a perimeter,” but he’ll figure out how to make one later. He sees Captain America again, how long after the first time, he has no idea, the sun could have set and risen three times and no one would notice because _aliens are invading_ and Jake just knows he’d going to end up face-hugger bait. The literal living legend nods to him, before throwing his shield like a boomerang and Jake watches in awe as it decapitates one alien and then lodges itself into another’s chest and Because Captain America is a badass he doesn’t even blink as he just keeps kicking ass without it. The red-headed chick in the cat suit – she’s totally a real-life Catwoman – ninja-parkour’s past and throws the shield back at Cap, who catches it midair. Jake’s still got his gun raised, shoulders squared, feet apart, ready for action, but his jaw is slack, and he can hear Rosa berating him, and Santiago’s panicked “I’m not screaming, I’m expressing concern” scream. It’s totally a scream.

 

“Sir, as one kid from Brooklyn to another, it’s an honour.”

Amy makes fun of him for that for years to come. Rosa refuses to confirm for everyone that Captain America _honest-to-goodness winked at him._


End file.
